Pain
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Los labios se rozan y cada quién saborea lo ansiado por saber. Porque ambos quieren sentir a Clary. Porque ambos piensan que no les pertenece, que solo el otro puede tenerla. Slash. Regalo de cumpleaños para Flippy Skitty Black.


( **Houston we got a problem** )  
« Frases y personajes son de C. Clare y... whatever. Ajám, sigo.

Y, la puta madre, soy una maldita perra desgraciada e infeliz porque, el 4 de Julio _(¡de Julio, joder!) _cumplió años mi queridísima **Mel**, aka Flippy Skitty Black y mi pobre excusa «salí de la ciudad» no es suficiente para compensar el no haber estado con ella en tan especial fecha y, mucho menos justifica el no haberle entregado su regalo. Espero pueda perdonarme.

Mel, tal vez no estuve a tiempo, pero las cosas no cambian por el hecho de que yo no me encuentre: te quiero muchísimo. Eres mi esposa por una razón (creo que son muchas, de hecho) y no sé que haría sin ti. Amo platicar contigo, me encanta tu forma de ser. Me haces reír siempre, tus ocurrencias son las mejores y fangirlear contigo es de los mejor. Ojalá te la hayas pasado muy bien porque, sabes, te lo mereces. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. Feliz cumplaños (atrasado) *llora*.

Espero te guste y nos seas tan dura conmigo :A.  
Te amo, Mel Fox.

* * *

**Pain**

«Dolor en cada beso,  
lágrimas entre roce y roce»

* * *

Cuando Jace mira a Sebastian, los ojos comienzan a arderle, un nudo surge en su garganta y piensa que el destino le ha jugado una broma de muy mal gusto.

_(Llora, pequeño. ¿Duele a caso?)_

Sebastian repara en su mirada y sonríe (hipócritamente), mientras estrecha más a Clary, la pequeña pelirroja (el pequeño objeto de su miseria). Jace abre mucho los ojos y se muerde la lengua mientras saborea su propia sangre, mientras la realidad se ríe (histéricamente) de él.

Entonces Jace cae en la desesperación, sus puños le cantan al oído «mátalo» y sus cuchillos serafín le parecen más atractivos. Jace pierde, llora, y besa su dolor.

_(Ríndete, al carajo con todo y déjate vencer)._

Sebastian se burla y besa a Clary, y de la boca de Jace escapa una exclamación. Ahogada, rota, esa que no debe decir y sin embargo no puede evitarlo. («_Mi_ Clary»).

— ¿Tuya? —dice Sebastian, asqueado.

Lo patea, lo acaricia y lo tortura de la peor manera. Porque Sebastian es un hijo de puta, de esos a los que les gusta ver (hacer) sufrir a los demás, de los que curan todo con una adorable sonrisa.

Y Jace susurra por su hermana… (por su puta _hermana_).

_«Tu hermana»,_ murmura Sebastian y solo le falta una falsa carcajada. Jace siente que algo comienza a morir en su interior. _«¿Lo es? Porque tú no actúas como si lo fuera»._

La boca de Jace se entreabre y todo lo que está en su mente son tres palabras. (Malnacido, mierda… Clary). Entonces Sebastian se regodea y sonríe cruelmente (se alimenta de la miseria del sensible Jace).

_«Besé a tu hermana»,_ grita, se regodea cual cerdo en el lodo. Después frunce el ceño, pensativo. _«Creo que es eso lo que te tiene molesto. Tiene esa costumbre, ya sabes… ¿el modo en que lanza esa exclamación ahogada cuando la besas, como si le sorprendiera?»_ entonces lo mira la cara, con los labios a milímetros de los del rubio y sonríe dulcemente, como el demonios que es (y que siempre, siempre será).

_«Resulta de los más cautivador._

_Debes de haberlo advertido»._

Jace se encuentra a punto de vomitar. Quiere huir, no soporta más. Entonces ambos se miran, y ángel y demonio se encuentran: son el odio y el amor, blanco y negro, (el día y la noche, el ying y el yang). Son el cielo y el infierno… Todo al alcance de una lágrima o de una linda —y falsa— sonrisa.

Los labios (masculinos, ambos; tan diferentes y tan iguales) se rozan y cada quién saborea lo ansiado por saber. Porque ambos quieren sentir a Clary. Porque ambos piensan que no les pertenece, que solo el otro puede tenerla. Y Jace ve lo que es Sebastian, lo que él nunca será: dedos suaves, palabras bonitas a solas y besos en el cuello. Sebastian besa a Jace y lo que ve es la realidad (pero de la cuál el de ojos leonados no está enterado). Jace es un ángel, el todo; es etéreo, perfecto, sublime y malditamente inalcanzable (irrepetible, irremplazable).

Se separan, la conexión se rompe y el que suelta la exclamación ahogada es Sebastian… y, por un momento (fugaz, mínimo) Jace ata cabos y lo considera. Pero se dice _no_, y descarta la posibilidad.

Porque Sebastian no puede ser hermano de Clary.

«¡Pero es la exclamación! ¡La oí, es idéntica!»

_(No lo es, Jace. Déjalo ya.  
__Perdiste)._

— ¿Sabes? —dice Jace, sarcástico—. Es curioso que menciones esa exclamación... —su voz se torna pausada—. Porque no tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría escucharla.

Sebastian no cree aquello y roza lo labios de Jace con dos dedos (delicado, sin prisas) y Jace aparta la cabeza (violento, sin delicadeza).

— Cierra la boca, angelito —le arrulla—. No sabes mentirme.

Entonces Jace vuelve a caer.

_(Derrotado, humillado y sin compasión)._

Ahora es sólo dolor (obviamente Sebastian). Ellos dos, peleando con la boca abierta y los dedos ansiosos. Dolor, dolor, dolor (y Jace sabiendo, en el fondo, que son idénticos). Piensa que el pelo rojo le pertenece (no importa cuantas imposiciones lo detengan) y esa exclamación tan parecida, (es la misma, la misma, siempre la misma).

Piensa que tiene las manos frías y que quiere en silencio.

_(Aunque, por supuesto, no lo quiere)_ y Jace sólo imagina.

* * *

-**P**.**S**: Créditos a Alice por haber agregado a partir del último párrafo y por haber accedido a betearme esto.  
Loveyatoo, Alice(k.

Revies, thanks.  
— Leeh.


End file.
